


There's a beginning here, if only you were brave enough to grasp it

by LettersofSky



Series: Conciliatory Theme Month 2019 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth-C AU, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Gamzee, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Small bit of Background Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Week One of Conciliatory Theme Month on Tumblr~Horuss should have known better than to so blatanly pale flirt with the other Makara, he should have but that hadn't stopped him yet.





	There's a beginning here, if only you were brave enough to grasp it

**Author's Note:**

> BACK ON MY PALE GAMRUSS GAME  
Also first time using the homestick colour text format so hopefully it worked?

Horuss… had not meant to pale flirt with the Alternian Makara, he really, truly had not meant to it had just… it had just occurred without his conscious thought or effort. He was not even truly sure how it had happened, he had just… Horuss did not even know how to start to explain what he had done to imply to the other purpleblood that he had been seeking out their attention and regards in a pale manner, he had just done so apparently.

It had not truly been his intention to fuss and worry over the other purpleblood in the manner he had upon meeting them for the first time, but Gamzee had just been so thin, so skinny and messy that Horuss had just… He just had to fuss over them.

Kurloz had brought Gamzee along to their friend group’s regular meet-up, something about wanting to get the other clown out more without exposing them to their Alternian counterparts for one reason or another and Horuss, had immediately taken to the young clown and tried to get them to eat literally everything he reasonably could. No one had really stopped Horuss, or brought the actions to his attention, not even Gamzee themself, so he had just continued with the behaviour for the rest of the night.

Thinking back on his own behaviour upon that first meeting; trying to feed Gamzee and tidy them up even the slightest amount, and the wide-eyed acceptance Gamzee had reacted to it all with. He had come on so strong, far too strong for a first meeting with someone and it was only natural that Gamzee had assumed he had pale intentions towards them.

Really Horuss was lucky that the purpleblood had not taken offense to his forwardness, he might not have been so lucky with other trolls. And Gamzee was more than within their rights to respond to them however they wished.

And if however they wished was to pale flirt with him in return then who was Horuss to stop them?

It, was not as if he was particularly unhappy about being the recipient of such intentions. It was nice to experience being on the receiving end of messages meant only for conversation and checking in on him, informing him that Gamzee had been thinking about him and just wanted to speak with him for a little while, wanted to converse and learn about Horuss and his interests and share theirs in return.

It was nice.

It should not have been nice, but it was. Horuss knew what the other Makara had done, what they were capable of and with all the warnings he’d been given about Gamzee, he was aware that allowing the pale flirtations to occur and continue might not have been in his best interest.

terminallyCAPRICIOUS started trolling clandestineTECHNICIAN  
TC: yO :o)  
TC: HoW YoU DoInG ToDaY PoNyBrO?  
CT: 8=D I am fairing quite well on this hay, thank you for your inquiry.  
CT: 8=D Hay I inquire as to how you are doing in return?  
TC: oH HeLl yEaH PoNyBrO :oD  
TC: I’M DoIn aLl kInDs a gOoD ToDaY  
TC: MoThErFuCkEr wEnT An hAd tHeMsElF A GoOd aF DaY GeTtIn tHeIr bAkE On  
TC: mAkIn aLl kInDs a dOuGh XoD  
CT: 8=D So you are prospering in your current career choice then?  
CT: 8=D That is mare than good to hear, I am glad that things are working out well for you.  
TC: aW BrO  
TC: YoU MaKiN A MoThErFuCkEr bLuSh yOu iS  
TC: AlL Up aN BeIn hApPy tHaT I’M DoIn gOoD FoR MySeLf  
TC: nEaR DoWnRiGhT ShAmEfUl yOu iS ;o)  
CT: 8=D I suppose you could hay that, though I would neigh call concern towards you shameful by any meaning of the word, neigh at all in fact.  
CT: 8=D I am simply very glad to hear that you are doing well for yourself in the occupation you hoof chosen as worthy of your time.  
CT: 8=D I can only hope that it continues to treat you kindly as time continues to pass.  
TC: PoNyBrO’S BeIn aLl kInDs a bLaTaNt wItH HiS AtTeNtIoNs iS He? ;o)  
TC: ‘NoUgH Ta wInD A MoThErFuCkEr’s pUmPeR Up fOr hE’S TaKiN IfFiN He wAs tHe kInD Ta bE TaKiN It ;o)  
TC: bUt a mOtHeRfUcKeR HaD A DiFfErEnT ReAsOnIn tA BeIn aLl uP An iN CoNtAcTiN WiTh yA  
CT: 8=D Oh really?  
TC: MoThErFuCk yEaH I DiD :oD  
TC: I WaS WaNtIn tA KnOw iF Ya’d bE CoOl wItH Me cOmIn tA ExIsT In yA HiVe a bIt  
TC: gOtS A ThInG I WaNnA Be gIvIn yA :o)  
CT: 8=D A gift?  
CT: 8=D You did neigh need to acquire anything to gift to me, truly you did neigh.  
TC: NaH I AlL Up aN WaNtEd tOo :oD  
TC: i tHiNk yA GoNnA Be aLl kInDs a eXcItEd tA SeE It!  
TC: I Be hOpIn sO At lEaSt XoD  
CT: 8=D I am sure that whatever you hoof decided to gift me with I will enjoy it immensely.  
TC: dAwW!  
TC: lOoK At tHiS PoNyBrO BeIn aLl kInD ToWaRdS Me  
TC: sTrAiGhT Up mIrAcLe yOu iS  
CT: 8=D Now you are starting to approach acting foolishly.  
TC: It’s bEiN AlL KiNdS A TrUe tHoUgH ;o)  
CT: 8=D I shall see you soon enough Gamzee.  
TC: Be sEeIn yA SoOn pOnYbRo :o)  
terminallyCAPRICIOUS has ceased trolling clandestineTECHNICIAN

Horuss did not really care as to listen to anyone else’s warnings regarding the more dangerous of the Makaras. What he thought and his decisions did not really effect anyone but he himself and if he wanted to be the recipient of Gamzee’s pale attentions and give the clown his in return then he would.

This was not the first time he had had Gamzee within the space of his hive, nor did he believe it was going to be the last. He enjoyed having the other within his space, it felt good to have them there, to have them so wrapped up and surrounded by things that were wholly and completely Horuss’ was a very good feeling indeed. Especially when the clown decided to stay for dinner and let Horuss feed them with things he had earned and prepared himself, that was definitely an occurrence that inspired a number of pale feelings in his chest.

He had not had the courage to bring up the flirtations and intents with Gamzee, not face to face as he wanted to he just… was not quite ready to take that final step to tell Gamzee as to what he wanted with their… relationship. He believed that they were both more than aware of what they wanted from each other, that they were being more than blatant with their flirtations towards each other but neither of them were ready to actually talk about it.

They would talk about it eventually, Horuss knew they would it was only a matter of time really, there was no need to rush either of them, none at all, they would get there at their own pace.

Gamzee arrived within the next hour, dressed in clean clothing that pleased Horuss quite a bit to see, a gift held within their hands and a small smile on their face, lips quirking more so when Horuss stepped back to invite them into his hive.

“It is good to see you,” he said as he closed his door behind Gamzee, secluding them both within the safety of his walls. “Feel free to make yourself at home.”

Gamzee nodded and moved with the confident assurance of someone who’d been in the space a number of times before and was comfortable in the space they were in, another thing that had pale starbursts firing off inside the base of his chest. Having someone else so comfortable and at ease within his space, watching Gamzee drop into the corner of the couch and immediately press their spine into it, churring a soft, content noise once they were comfortable.

Horuss blinked, shaking his head a little bit as he realized that he was staring at the clown, forcing himself to move forward and join Gamzee on the couch, attempting to settle on the opposite side of the purple blood in a near-instinctive motion before the clown gestures for him to sit closer, next to him on the piece of furniture. He swallowed once they were both seated and settled, looking down towards the fidgeting clown next to him, looking them over closely.

“You look good,” he said, watching Gamzee’s head snap up towards his, purple eyes blinking up at him curiously before they realized when Horuss had said and a flush of colour became just barely visible under their face paint. “You hoof been eating correctly, hoof you neigh? You certainly look like you hoof, which is mare than good because I GREATLY prefer when you look healthy and neigh like you are about to crumble into yourself at a marement’s notice.”

“Aw you motherfuckin smooth talker, you,” Gamzee said, head ducking and the half-formed fins on their ears fluttering slightly. “Know how ta get a motherfucker inta their pumper cavity, ain’t ya?”

“I suppose so,” Horuss chuckled lowly, raising a hand to muss through his long ponytail. “But you came around to gift me something, did you neigh?”

“Yeah,” Gamzee breathed, turning the plainly wrapped package in their hands for a few breaths before they handed it to Horuss, keeping their attention focused down instead of on Horuss himself. “I be hopin ya enjoy it.”

“Thank you,” Horuss took the package from Gamzee’s hands, carefully starting to unwrap it to reveal what was being held within.

The paper fell away to revealed a round metal tin, cool and smooth under Horuss’ hands. Opening the lid of the tin revealed a number of decorated biscuits in the shape of hoofbeasts, Horuss recognized each one’s colouring as hoofbeasts he’d shown the clown at previous points in time, either through trollian or in their day to day interactions.

“I…” he started, falling silent as he was unable to think of anything in particular to say in response to the gift. “Do you… like ‘em?” Gamzee questioned softly, shifting closer to Horuss on the couch, a clawed hand reaching out to curl purposely around his wrist, a steady, comforting weight on his skin.

“I do,” he breathed, picking one of them up to inspect it closely, looking over the details in the frosting, the main, the hoofbeast’s face, so much little detail worked on just for him. “Thank you Gamzee.”


End file.
